Guardian Demon
by leweiss
Summary: Doccubus: Bo as a kid.. Lauren as a demon? (Warning: dark strange theme ahead)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: It's not a poem.. but I don't think it's a prose either. This is an experimental fanfic._**

**_WARNING: Strange dark theme fanfic ahead._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Contract**

Bo was a child—an innocent child—

until her brother dirtied her.

Rainer would touch her here and there.

At first, it was gentle then became distorted.

Poor little Bo couldn't resist

.

.

Rainer would court her and give her little flowers

but Bo would ask for her mother.

Their mother had died before their father

abandoned them. It was something Bo

sometimes would forget.

.

.

Bo was a child—an innocent child—

until her brother dirtied her.

Rainer would touch her here and there.

At first, it was gentle then became tainted.

Poor little Bo couldn't resist.

.

.

Rainer courted her and offered her sweets

but Bo asked for her father.

Her brother hit her face and she cried.

Rainer offered her sweets

but Bo asked for her father again.

Her brother hit her face harder

over and over until little Bo's face

was unrecognizable.

.

.

Bo was a child—an innocent child—

until her brother dirtied her.

Rainer would touch her here and there.

At first, it was gentle then became twisted.

Poor little Bo couldn't resist.

.

.

Rainer courted her and wanted to play.

Though he was a teen and Bo was five,

he just really wanted to play.

Little Bo was scared to defy

And she nodded for play.

.

.

Rainer took out a whip with thorns.

He stretched it with force.

"This was how our father played with me."

Poor little Bo gulped seeing drops of blood

from her brother's hand touch the floor.

.

.

How many times she was hit,

she had lost her count.

Her clothes were already ripped

And so was her skin.

"Somebody help me.."

Finally she asked.

.

.

Bo was a child—an innocent child—

until her brother dirtied her.

Rainer would touch her here and there.

It started harsh and became perverted.

Poor little Bo..

.

.

"I can help you."

Bo heard someone as her brother filth her bloody body.

She thought it was her imagination and just wanted to die.

"I can help you."

She heard it again.

"All you have to do is say…"

Bo couldn't understand but she heard the words clearly.

The verse echoed in her head and she chanted it.

.

.

Little Bo's hazel eyes turned blue.

From the shadows of the room, came out a woman.

She grabbed Rainer's neck and in a snap he was dead.

.

.

Poor little Bo, laying on the floor,

looked at brother's wide open unblinking eyes.

She shifted her sight to the woman from the dark.

She was all in black—blouse and pants—

except her brown eyes and lustrous blonde hair.

.

.

Poor little Bo, trembling on the floor,

gasped in awe at the beauty of her savior.

The woman carried the child gently

"I am Lauren—your demon guard."

She kissed her bloody forehead.

"I will obey without question."

Bo felt her breath so warm.

Lauren kissed her bloody broken nose.

"I will protect you at all cost."

Bo felt comforted and secured.

Lauren met her blue eyes.

"I will fulfill the revenge your soul craves for.,"

Bo couldn't think clearly but in an instant it all became clear.

The woman was no angel but a demon.

"..in exchange for your soul."

Bo nodded and Lauren sealed the contract with a gentle kiss on her lips.

The little girl's blue eyes shone bright.

**~end of Contract~**

.A/N: Strange format isn't it? I wanted to try something 'odd'. Yeah, that's the term-odd.

I wanted to try something really dark, odd but simple. Do tell me what you think..

.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

.

Me: (outlining the plot).


	2. Sin

**_A/N: It's not a poem.. but I don't think it's a prose either. This is an experimental fanfic._**

**WARNING: Strange dark fanfic ahead**

**.**

**.**

**Sin**

Lauren carried the child

out of the shack—the place of trauma—

and under the bright moon.

Under the dark shade of the tree

she laid her bloody body.

.

.

Bo didn't have to speak her heart's desire.

Her guardian demon smiled.

"Yes, it's better if we just burn this right?"

Lauren poured gasoline all over the shack

and set it a blaze using a match.

From a far, under the dark shades of the tree,

Bo's eyes were all red reflecting the heat.

Lauren picked her up and walked away.

Still, Bo's eyes didn't even look away.

The guardian demon sensed

the growing beautiful darkness in the child.

She licked her lips "Your soul will be mine."

Bo looked at her with no trace of fear.

"my father.." She murmured and fell asleep.

.

.

Poor little Bo would scream

her way out of her nightmare.

Her guardian demon beside her,

through the night would hold her.

The body would surely heal

but the soul—scarred forever.

.

.

Lauren carried the child for a night

in miles and found her late mother's house—the place of love—

and knocked at the door.

Nobody was there but a small grandfather

who was shocked to see her granddaughter

full of wounds and bruises all over.

.

.

Bo didn't have to speak her heart's desire.

Her guardian demon smiled.

"You want to stay here am I right?"

Lauren handed the little girl to her grandfather.

He wanted to ask the blonde stranger

"What happened to my granddaughter?"

They both agreed to put the answer aside

and just take the girl to the hospital.

In the hospital, Bo screamed

when the doctors asked Lauren to leave.

She stood there all throughout the treatment

meeting the child's eyes calming her down.

The guardian demon sensed

the growing beautiful attachment in the child with her.

She licked her lips "Your soul will be mine."

Bo looked at her with no trace of fear.

"my father.." She murmured and fell asleep.

.

.

Poor little Bo would scream

her way out of her nightmare.

Her guardian demon beside her,

through the hours would hold her.

The body would surely heal

but the soul—scarred forever.

.

.

Lauren sang a lullaby and helped Bo

go back to sleep.

The grandfather came in

and felt disturbed at a stranger's

strange closeness to her granddaughter.

"Who are you?"

"Where did you find her?"

"What happened to her?"

So many questions asked at once

leaving Lauren amused a lot.

.

.

"Aren't you familiar with my presence?"

Lauren stood up slowly from the bed

giving nostalgic shivers with his body.

"Isn't it the same with 'him'?"

She began to walk towards the grandfather

and he began to have cold sweat.

.

.

"Does your granddaughter know about

your sin—you made a deal with a demon?"

He swallowed hard as he realized her not of a humankind.

"Does your granddaughter know about

your sin—that you sold your daughter Aife, her mother,

to the demon of demons?"

She bent and their eyes directly met each other.

He could feel her warm breath on his face

but it just gave him more shivers.

.

.

"He wasn't supposed to surface

into your foolish human world.

But your greed and selfishness summoned him."

He remembered that day

when he lost his beloved.

To bring her back in his arms,

there was nothing he wouldn't dare

even if he had to sell his daughter

to the demon of demons which he did.

It brought back his wife

but she wasn't the same.

She was a mindless moving corpse

which he was just forced to slay.

He thought it broke the deal with the demon

as his daughter came back to him

but his daughter bore a child named Rainer.

.

.

"He wasn't supposed to surface

into your foolish human world.

But your greed and selfishness kept him loose."

Lauren repeated herself

and helped the old man with his reminisce.

Rainer was a fruit of the demon.

Killing him crossed his mind but attachment

to his own blood prevailed

especially when he watched

how a fine boy Rainer was

and how happy Aife was.

Lauren added to complete a chapter of his memory.

"You didn't know that Rainer, at the age of five,

the demon would come out from the shadows

of Rainer's room and break his innocence

for almost every night.

The wounds would heal before dawn

but the scars on his soul remained."

.

.

"He wasn't supposed to surface

into your foolish human world.

But your greed and selfishness kept him loose."

Lauren repeated herself once more

and helped the old man with his reminisce.

He was shocked to find

his daughter carrying a baby in her arms.

Aife confirmed that the demon came again

and in no time, she just gave birth to her one night.

Killing her crossed his mind but attachment

to his own blood prevailed

especially when he learned her name—Ysabeau—

like his beloved wife;

how a fine girl Ysabeau was

and how happy Aife was.

Lauren added to complete a chapter of his memory.

"You didn't know that at the age of five,

the demon came out from the shadows

of Ysabeau's room and tried to break her innocence

but Aife stopped him and protected her child.

She embraced her sleeping child and chanted a verse.

Her heartbeat stopped and she collapsed off her child.

Not sure what happened, the demon went on with his business.

He reached for Ysabeau and in an instant

he almost burned to his death and disappeared."

.

.

The grandfather, still in terror of his sin,

asked the demon in front of him.

"What do you want with my granddaughter?"

"We—the other demons and I—

need her to seal him back to his place

down in deep deep hell."

The grandfather didn't trust the demon's motives.

How could he after all the things that happened.

Lauren smiled and turned away.

She went back beside Bo and said

"Like grandfather like granddaughter.

She made a deal with me.

I will fulfill her revenge

and her soul will be mine.

It is such a practical coincidence

that her revenge is Hell's as well."

.

.

Poor little Bo screamed again

startling the old man.

It was her nightmare again.

Lauren snuggled in the covers with her

and held her the whole night.

The body would surely heal

but the soul—scarred forever.

~end of Sin~

A/n: Thank you for giving your reviews and insights about the first chapter. I know this 'unknown' type of writing is quite awkward to read so thank you for your patience. As I've said, this is an experimental fanfic so.. I will use this type of writing all through out the story. I hope that you will still find it intriguing, interesting and worth it to read and review.

Me: (rereading the first two chapters)


End file.
